


Enhance

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2020 [15]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rowvember, Rowvember 2020, Sex, Shooting Guns, Succubi & Incubi, Swearing, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: Velvet needs some extra energy to pull off a certain move.
Series: Rowvember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995631
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Enhance

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't mean for this to get so long, but then it just kept growing.

It had been a couple of weeks since Velvet had fought and killed the Ronin enforcer, Jyunichi, during a dinner party at Kanto. She had almost lost that fight due to her arrogance, she hadn't expected the man to be able to block her bullet with just his sword.

Ever since that night, she was obsessed with the concept of deflecting gunshots like he had. She wanted to know how he did it and learn it for herself. She was pretty good at dodging bullets, leaping around the battlefield, doing dives and rolls, just being quick on her feet in general came a long way, but she wanted to go further and actually parry the projectiles. Not only would it be badass, but it could also demoralize or intimidate her enemies.

But how would she train such a risky move? She would need to be shot at, but she'd most likely end up getting hit a couple of times. Either way, she needed a training partner.

"Yo, Pierce, could you shoot your gun at me so I can try to block it with my sword?" She asked her lieutenant out of the blue as he rounded the corner.

"What?! Hell no! I ain't taking a shot at my own, let alone you." He must have thought she was out of her mind. He moved along, shaking his head as he went up the stairs and left the HQ. No luck.

Just then Kate came out of the gym, walking by the shooting range, "Hey, Katie, could you shoot at me?" She asked the newcomer.

"Where do you want it?" the fit woman replied with no hesitation as she pulled out her .44 Shepherd and cocked it, making Vivi a bit nervous at how eager the blonde was to fire a gun at her.

"You'll stay right where you are, I'll stand over there," she pointed towards the end of the shooting range, "Shoot next to me so I can try to hit the bullet with my sword," she explained. "Oh, and don't tell me when you're about to shoot, I gotta enhance my reaction time."

"Uh, right," she was a little disappointed she'd only get to shoot the air next to the Boss, but she was curious to see how this was gonna play out. Would she really be able to hit the bullets?

The Boss went over to the end of the firing range and pulled the sword from its sheath on her back, "Ready!" She exclaimed once she was prepared.

Kate lifted up her revolver and aimed it at the open space to the left of her leader. "You sure it's okay for me to-"

"Yes, I'm sure, now come on!" The horned woman interrupted her doubts.

She stood there like that for a moment before she finally fired. The bang echoing throughout the hideout.

Velvet had missed the bullet by a long shot, she needed to be much quicker than that. Kate cocked the revolver again and kept her aim on the same spot. Like previously, she waited for a bit before pulling the trigger.

Missed again, though the redhead thought she was closer this time.

They repeated the same action two more times, in both instances she was still unable to hit the projectile. This was proving to be even more difficult than she had imagined, even for her enhanced senses. She wondered if Jyunichi had just been training for a very long time, or whether he had some sort of trick.

At this point a small crowd of Saints had gathered along the firing range, interested in what was going on. Some were cheering for their Boss to pull it off, others were worried about what the two women had been doing.

"Everyone shut the fuck up!" She snapped at her audience, their presence and fuss interfering with her concentration. "Again!" She instructed and readied herself once the onlookers had quieted down.

Kate fired for the 5th time, the bullet soaring across the shooting range. Velvet raised her arms up and swung her sword downward. A sharp metallic noise could be heard throughout the hideout, she felt that her sword had impacted something. When she looked behind her, she saw the two small halves of the bullet roll across the floor, harmlessly coming to a halt against the wall.

Everyone looked at it for a moment, it took a while for realization to set in. When they finally broke out in cheers at her success, Vivi had a smug smile on her face, twirling the sword around before sliding it back into the holster on her back. Kate was surprised that the Boss had actually been able to do it, spinning her revolver in her hand and letting it drop back in its holster on her hip, copying Velvet's bravado.

So this was what the demoness was capable off. Kate was impressed but also got a bit worried seeing what the Saints' leader could achieve with practise and dedication.

After a short break, they continued that training a few more times, yet the best the redhead could do was block two out of six shots. Remarkable to most, but not good enough for her, she needed to get better. And for that, she had to boost her senses.

Later that night, the redhead was driving her car through Misty Lane, on her way to get some food. Despite being able to cut the bullet and block a few more earlier, the perfectionist wasn't satisfied with her performance. Two out of six bullets was horrible, if that had been an actual combat scenario, she would have been left with four new holes in her body, she needed to improve much more. So she figured a good meal might help her reaction time and reflexes.

She pulled up to Technically Legal and parked her black Wakazashi in the parking lot on the side, out of view. She left her gun and sword in the car, weapons were prohibited inside the club, however, she'd keep her knife strapped to her boot, you never knew when you'd have to defend yourself or give an impromptu circumcision to an asshole client. She got out of the vehicle, and made her way around the back of the strip club, her heels clicking on the asphalt as she climbed the small stairs and approached the back entrance. The bouncer eyed her for a second before letting her in, recognizing the regular.

"Good to see ya, Miss Red, how you been?" he greeted her politely.

Miss Red was her alias for working the nightshift at the cathouse.

"Could be doing better," she admitted, the Ronin had really put a dent in her gang recently, "Figured I'd come take the edge off here."

"Sorry to hear that, hope you'll enjoy yourself," the buff man offered his sympathy as he let her pass.

She accessed the establishment through the private door, where the performers and employees usually entered for privacy reasons, and without getting bothered by drunk or touchy patrons. Once inside, she went through the door to the right that was for entertainers only. It led her to a small, dimly lit hallway. The sexual energy of the place alone gave her a euphoric feeling, making her excited before even getting started. The corridor was lined with a couple of numbered doors, each door had a different form of sexual activity behind it. She decided she would take her private room, number four, today.

Vivi opened the door and locked it from the inside. On each wall inside the small room was a round hole, a small plastic chair stood in the corner. There was a towel rack with a fresh, white towel next to the door for her to clean herself with at the end of her shift. The stall smelled of sex, semen, sweat, and lube, and she wouldn't have it any other way. That room was known as Miss Red's Glory Holes to the customers, her custom pricelist of how much she charged for which action was displayed on the visitor's side of the booth.

Velvet pushed a button on the wall that made a red light saying "Closed" change into a green text that read "Open" on the other side. She checked a small mirror to see if her makeup, and especially her red lipstick was presentable. The people loved the crimson smears her lips would leave on their cocks and balls. She took off her leather jacket and removed the corset she had worn underneath, discarding them on the chair. Miss Red got on her knees in the middle of the booth and waited for clients to use the now occupied attraction.

Soon enough, the sound of footsteps approaching the stall could be heard, she could see a figure move on the other side of the hole in front of her, a handful of money was pushed through the opening in the wall for her to take. She picked it up and began counting, $55, that would get him a blowjob with cum swallowing, perfect. She shoved the dollar bills inside her biker jacket on the little chair to her left and waited for the man to unbuckle his belt, looking forward to her feast.

He slowly put his dick through the hole and she began to work. Velvet immediately put her face close to the penis and gave its tip a little kiss, before enveloping it with her soft lips. She lovingly slid her tongue up and down his member as she moved her head back and forth. She could hear the man softly moan on the other side as she kept working his cock with her skilled mouth. She would switch it up by taking it out and licking it from the base to the tip a few times, tugging his balls through the hole to suck on them as well, fondling and licking his testicles while resting the sloppy, spit-covered cock on her face, taking in its vulgar scent, before putting his dick back in her oral cavity, moving her head all the way against the wall as she took in its entire length. Vivi was using her free hands to play with her pierced nipple and wet pussy. She stayed in that position for a good ten seconds before moving her head back again, wrapping her tongue around his tip as she played with it.

At that point there was a knock on the wall to her left, she glanced over to see a couple of dollar bills being handed through the hole. She reached for the money while she kept working the cock in front of her, and began counting. Only 20 bucks, just enough for a handjob. At least she could service him and her current customer simultaneously.

The entertainer wrapped her gloved hand around his dick and started moving it up and down the shaft in a rhythmic motion, using her thumb to tease his tip. Velvet could feel the blood rushing to his member as she got him erect. Meanwhile the guy whose cock she had all the way inside of her mouth was breathing heavily, she could tell he was close and anticipated his climax.

After a couple of minutes the person on her left was rock hard from her skilled movements, and the man she had been blowing was moaning loudly. A few seconds later, an intense groan escaped him as he orgasmed, shooting a thick load down her throat, which the redhead happily gulped down. She loved the feeling of his cock throbbing and pumping inside of her mouth as it rewarded her for her work. She could feel the energy surge through her body as she consumed his spunk and soul. She waited for him to finish unloading inside of her until he had calmed down, she slowly moved her head back, making sure not to waste a single drop of the precious liquid as his cock slid out of her mouth with a pop. She gave his exhausted penis a little peck before he pulled it out of the hole and put his pants back on, leaving without a word.

This was why she loved coming to the glory holes, the anonymity, getting straight to business, no chit chat. You just pay and get a service in return, simple. She could freely feast on souls here and make some money at the same time. Velvet licked her lips, savoring the taste the man's cock and seed had left in her mouth, her body aching for more.

With the previous John serviced, she was using both hands on the other guy as her full attention was now solely on him, massaging his balls with one hand as she stroked his twitchy rod with the other. However, not much later, there was a knock again, this time on the wall behind her. The room was small enough for her to easily reach both walls if she sat in the middle, allowing her to pleasure people on both sides at once. She counted the money that was dropped through the hole, $25, a handjob with finishing in her mouth. She smirked in excitement as his cock came into view, she grabbed it with her remaining hand and started fondling it.

Miss Red was now sitting in the center of the booth, both arms extended to please the dicks on either side of her for a few minutes. She didn't show a sign of slowing down as she continuously worked the two members, this was a great workout. Just then, there was yet another knock right in front of her. Someone slid a single $50 bill through the hole. Vivi was a little disappointed that he only wanted a blowjob, but not cum in her mouth, however, her frown soon turned into a smile as he slid in an additional $5 mere seconds later.

She leaned forward to rub her face against his dick, before using her tongue to play with its tip. Once it had gotten hard, she wrapped her puffy lips around it and began to work. The demoness was now using both of her hands on either side of her to give handjobs, while sucking on a third cock in front of her, and she loved every second of it.

The guy on her left knocked against the wall to signal that he was about to cum. She was putting her hand around his tip so she would catch his load in her palm. Soon after, she felt his warm seed hit her skin, flowing between her fingers and trickling inside her fingerless glove as he let out a muffled moan behind the wall. She slowly removed the dick from her mouth to lick up the semen from her gloved hand, slurping up the cum strings between her fingers, careful not to miss a drop of her favorite drink. She received yet more energy from the soul she had just absorbed.

The Boss put her mouth back around the cock in front of her, using her now free hand to stroke up and down his wood alongside with the movement of her head. The man soon climaxed as well, coating the inside of her mouth with his sperm. She was swishing it around in her mouth for a couple of seconds, before eventually swallowing it with a satisfied sigh. She could feel her power increase yet again from the freshly extracted soul.

The horned woman now focused on the last dick to her right, sitting close to the wall to consume his load once he would orgasm. It took a few more minutes for him to reach his limit, his body rocked as her talented hands squeezed the cum out of his balls. She quickly put her lips over his tip so she could catch the cumshot in her mouth, just as he had paid for, resulting in another noticable increase in mana. She hungrily cleaned up any excess cum from his dick and her lips, and gave it a farewell kiss as she sent the stranger on his way.

Having served all the clients so far, Vivi was sitting in the center of the room for a bit, checking her phone while she waited for more customers. She could have called it here and left with the cash and souls she had gotten, but she wanted more. In order to enhance her senses to the point where she could reliably deflect bullets with her katana, she would need more energy from souls.

Luckily for her, there was no shortage of desperate, horny guys, trying to bust a nut in the raunchy back rooms of the clubs in Stilwater, so she wasn't alone for too long, for a new customer knocked on the wall to the right. He shoved a bunch of crumpled up dollar bills through the wall, she raised an annoyed eyebrow at the creased cash, she picked them up and neatened the money to count it easier. Her eyes lit up at the amount, $125, anal sex with creampie, lovely.

"Alright, c'mere!" She instructed the man to put his meat through the hole in a sultry voice. 

Velvet pulled down her hot pants and panties, and bent over with her naked ass facing the wall, using her hands to spread her ass cheeks apart as she waited for him to reveal his cock. It was a above average in size which excited her even more. Without applying any lube, she moved closer towards his waiting member. When its tip made contact with her asshole, she squeezed her cheeks around his cock, giving him a short buttjob to get him hard, smothering his dick with her plump buns. 

Once his penis had swollen to an even larger size, she slowly moved her ass over him and let his phallus slip inside, she bit her lip at the pleasure his tip alone gave her, but she kept thrusting down until it was halfway inside of her. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

She could basically fit any size inside of her, her demonic body was flexible and able to stretch far beyond a human's, while still remaining tight afterwards without getting loose.

Miss Red started rocking her hips, grinding up and down on his erect meat. She kept that pace for a few minutes before she decided to go further. The redhead continued pushing against the wall to take his cock deeper, his moans encouraging her to go on. His entire penis was buried inside of her tight ass now, his balls slapping against her moist pussy with each thrust. Every time she lowered herself onto his dick, her entire body was showered with ecstasy, her facial expression changing from clenching her teeth, to having her tongue hang out in a lewd fashion.

Just then, another hand full of paper money was reaching through the hole on her right. Either the person hadn't knocked, or she simply didn't hear him over both of their moaning, and slapping noises. She took the money and counted it while still taking the other man's huge rod. Another $20, so he wanted release himself on her rather than in her. She rolled her eyes and waited for him to unzip his pants for her. It took the man a while to show her his dick, and when he finally did, she realized why. He had chosen to wear a condom for the handjob.

"Seriously?" she asked, irritated. Not only would he not let her drink his cum fresh from the source, he was also preventing her from at least letting herself get covered in his juice.

"Hey, don't judge, yo!" The guy was getting defensive. Whatever, her price board said condoms were optional, not forbidden. So she went along with his wishes.

She took a hold of his protected dick and started doing her usual handiwork, stroking his cock softly at first, then harder over time. The redhead was still thrusting her ass against the wall behind her, naughty moans escaping her lips whenever he rammed his wood inside her as she took the well hung client's penis balls deep in a steady rhythm that the man audibly enjoyed. Her remaining free hand was used to hold herself up against the wall opposite of her.

She saw a figure move behind the hole in front of her, "Finally," she thought, licking her lips in excitement. The man reached through the hole to pay for her services. She took it with the hand she had used to support herself against the wall, and counted the bills, 80 bucks. So he wanted a titjob with oral sex, and cum in her mouth. This was starting to get tricky now, she was impaled by the man's enormous cock from the back, stroking the dick of the guy to her right, and now had to squeeze her boobs around the penis of the customer in front of her, while also licking and sucking on it. This was turning into a very lewd game of Twister.

Luckily for Velvet, she was extremely flexible, she managed to wrap her breasts around the penis in front of her face. She was once again resting her hand against the wall for support, and using her elbows to squeeze her large tits together. With the same motion she used to thrust up and down on the dick behind her, her breasts were rubbing up and down the dick between them, giving it kisses on the tip whenever she moved her body forwards. When a couple of minutes had passed, she started taking it in her mouth more once she started rocking her hips harder.

She continued milking the three cocks for a while, eager to receive her rewards. After about ten more minutes, the first to blow his load was the man who had been wearing protection. He groaned loudly as his condom filled up with his seed like a water balloon. She kept stroking the cock to force out every last drop, then Velvet held the inflated portion of the rubber at his tip in her hands, its warm content feeling so good against her naked fingers. She greedily tugged on it to get it off without spilling its valuable filling. Once she had removed it, she held the full condom in her hand, toying with it, while continuing to serve the other two patrons. She had an easier time pressing her boobs together now.

The man behind her came soon after, flooding her ass with his hot load that warmed her up from the inside, making her squirm and moan in pleasure. She was still rocking her hips, squeezing out as much as she could before the man decided it was time to pull out. She could feel the left over sperm flowing out of her ass and running down her legs and into her thigh-high boots, soaking the fishnets she had worn underneath, as well as her panties and hotpants, "What a waste," she thought, but still enjoyed the sensation of the hot liquid making its way down her skin.

Just as she was about to take a step forward to get the last guy off easier, he knocked on the wall to tell her he was close. She quickly slid her mouth over his cock and he immediately came down her throat with a heavy groan, filling her mouth with his delicious goo. She moaned loudly at the sensation of his cum pouring down her esophagus, the addicting taste making her feel relaxed, as the power of his extracted soul surged through her body. He quickly pulled out of her mouth, getting some semen on her face and breasts.

"Hey, what gives, don't spill it!" She scolded him. The man mumbled something she couldn't understand and was on his way. Miss Red scooped up the sperm from around her mouth and boobs, and licked it off her sticky fingers. 

She got up from the ground and pushed the little button to signal that her booth was closed now. She wiped the cum that was flowing out of her ass and running down her thighs with her hand and slurped it up as well, not bothering with the jizz still inside her boots, and the stains on the inside of her panties as she pulled them up. Next, she opened up the green condom the man had generously filled up for her, and poured the white liquid onto her tongue before swallowing it. She then stuck her long tongue inside the rubber to retrieve as much seed as possible before squishing the empty condom her breasts, keeping it as a souvenir. She put her corset back on, lacing it up tightly around her voluptous form, and donned her biker jacket.

Roughly one hour, seven loads, and $380 later, she felt extremely energized from the souls and large amounts of cum she had just consumed. She was certain she would have the speed and reflexes to properly deflect or cut bullets in half now. Truth be told, she had almost forgotten that this had been her reason for coming here in the first place tonight. She always got so excited and carried away when she saw a man's dick, that she found it hard to control herself, or think straight.

Vivi cleaned up the floor and edges of the holes with the white towel supplied by the establishment, and put the $38 dollars she owed the club, for providing her with a place to do her sex work, into the money box in the hallway outside. She then left the building using the backdoor she had previously entered through.

"Had fun, ma'am?" The bouncer from earlier asked her as she exited the brothel.

"Definitely," she winked at him. She then handed him a $20 bill as a tip for his work. She appreciated the bouncers here, not only did they know Miss Red was actually the feared leader of a local street gang, they also kept her and the other girls save as they did their jobs. The man gratefully took the money and she said her goodbyes for the night as she made her way back to her car.

She entered her Wakazashi and decided to try her luck, freshly stocked up on souls, and ready for some action.

Something told her she should go north, deeper into the suburbs. She had a feeling someone there was calling out to her. She buckled her seatbelt and left the parking lot. The feeling she had as if something was drawing her in got stronger as she approached New Hennequet. The Boss decided to park her vehicle in front of the modern looking church and walk the rest of the way to be sneakier.

She passed by the religious building and saw what she had been sensing. A group of Ronin were gathered at a gazebo up the hill, chatting away.

"Perfect," she thought, "Let's see if I can pull it off in an actual fight." She smirked.

She waited out of sight for a bit at the bottom of the hill, using her enhanced hearing to listen to what they were talking about.

"Not gonna lie, she's kind of hot, wouldn't mind getting rowdy with that bitch." She heard a guy with blonde hair say.

She moved in closer to the group, not making a single noise despite the heels she had been wearing, she stood very close to them now, listening to a familiar sounding story a girl she recognized told the rest of her squad. The demoness was not being heard or noticed by any of the gang members, her stealth must have improved as well from the souls she had feasted on.

This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, it's a direct prequel to my previous story titled "Story".


End file.
